


Don't Look Back

by Mamawerecat



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: “When did you turn into such a monster?” Stiles stared in horror at Peter’s slowly retreating form.





	Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to sentence starter prompt on [tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/post/170596884096/angst-starter-sentences)

    “When did you turn into such a monster?” Stiles stared in horror at Peter’s slowly retreating form. There was no movement, from the body on the ground or his own, no force that drove him to make one last attempt to save a person who had once meant everything to him. All he could do was stare after the man who had once again turned his life on its head.

    Peter turned back with a predatory grin, “Oh, darling. I’ve always been one.” With that, Peter turned again toward the exit, blood still dripping from his claws and red still bleeding into his eyes. Once he reached the exit he stopped, framed by the dawning light, and hummed quietly.  Then he started to speak, voice coming out in an almost whisper but steady and sure. “You know, my offer never expired. Once you’ve processed the fact that you didn’t even try to stop me, even though I know you must have known what was going to happen here tonight, you may come to me and we can be a real pack.”

    “But -- I don’t--” Stiles stumbled as Peter looked back slightly

    “You do, I know you do. And deep down you know it yourself. You also know that these people, these ‘friends’ of yours never deserved you or appreciated you. I’d like to think that I’ve spent the last few months proving to you just how much I appreciate you. I thought this was what you wanted?”

    Stiles made a hysterical noise high in his throat.  “This is not how I wanted it”

    “Well, what does that matter now? What’s done is done. I have the power I was always meant to have and you have an alpha that will listen to you, appreciate you, believe you... I don’t see the downside.” Stiles glanced down at the lifeless figure next to them and then back at Peter. “It’s time to leave. You can come with me or take time to process. I plan to leave in 2 weeks, if not sooner. Just remember, Stiles these people were not your friends. They acted like it because they found you useful. As soon as that stopped, how long do you think they would have kept you around? They had already started the process of removing you from their life.” Without another glance Peter walked out.

    Stiles briefly looked again at the chaos that was surrounding him in the warehouse and followed dutifully behind Peter as he left. Peter was right, he’d been left so far in the dust by his “friends” that they weren’t even on the same continent . He’d been abandoned, betrayed, and abused by these people and he wouldn’t feel any remorse for this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come talk to me on [tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/)! This is the first thing I've written in 5 years, be gentle. Flood me with external validation please


End file.
